


The Bard and the Warrior

by AmazonWarrior



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWarrior/pseuds/AmazonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for any typos don't have a beta and i take responiblity for the typos. also this will eventually have same sex relations. you don;t like it then you shouldn't read this</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bard and the Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos don't have a beta and i take responiblity for the typos. also this will eventually have same sex relations. you don;t like it then you shouldn't read this

this is the story of a girl who thought she knew who she was but she was way wrong.  
gabrielle was a blonde hair, green eyes girl. she wasnt much of a fighter but today was different. she thought she could protect her home land by fighting off these men that were advancing. she had an staff that was used to herd her sheep and goats. she was holding it like a weapon. the men just laughed at her and tried to push pass her.  
"no take me " gabrielle yelled " leave them alone"  
the men looked at each other and then back at her and charged her. her eyes went wide as she twirl her staff around and hit one in the gut. the other drew his sword that was when this black hair warrior step in. she made this battle cry that could not be described. she drew the others sword and hit the man whith the hilt of the sword knocking him out.. she twirl the sword as the others fled turn to the girl.  
" are you nuts?" she asked the girl.  
she was looking the girl over seeing how did she fight when she doesnt look like she can take a fly. she looked so skinny and fragile. this warriror her name was Xena. she used to be this ruthless warlord. apart of her still is that colded hearted bitch. people would fear her as just the sound of her name being said send chills down the spines of the villages.  
" excuse me?' the blonde said " i was protecting my village and i was doing fine!"  
xena laughed " no you werent miss?" she asked  
gabrielle couldnt help but look this warriror over with her eyes. she was so fit and toned. her muscles chized. she was standing in her leathers. and xena couldnt help ut look over the small blonde. gabrielle didnt look like much of a fighter but she fought for the first time today. truth be told this is what gabreille was looking for this adventure if you will say. she was getting tired of being at home doing chores. she wanted something more interesting.  
" you could of been killed" xena said with a stern voice.  
" then so be it " she said fericely " and my name is gabrielle"  
xena raised her eybrow because she didnt ask the blonde her name.  
" well gabrielle run back home now you saved the village " seh said scarastily.  
the blonde fold her arms covering her chest which she didnt realize had be rip by a sword. she seen the blood from a small wound and almost faints xena steadies the blonde and sits her down.  
" well Gabrielle seems as you have your first battle scar" xena says smirking as she pulls her sewing kit out. " im going to need to stitch it and dont worry you will live"  
gabrielle was relieved to know that it wasnt going to die feom the scar.  
"i didnt even notice that i had gottne wounded." the blonded says.  
" that cause the aderinaline from the batle has woren off now and that is when you start to feel the pain" xena says as she starts to stitch.  
she use a pinch manover to cut off pain to the area.  
" where is your family?" xena asked  
gabrielle hadnt been with her family in years. her father had parish and her mother left to live somewhere else with her sister lila. gabrielle was alone here.  
" i dont have family anymore" she said with raspy voice.  
xena heared the raspy voice and did not ask where they went to or what happen. she felt bad for the blonde knowing how she feels to be alone.  
" im sorry " xena said with saddness in her voice.  
she finish the last stitch and undoese the pinch. she wipe the blood off of gabrielle chest.  
'i should help you back to your house" she said  
gabrielles wonders if she would stay with her just to make sure she is okay.  
" Will you stay with me ? i mean just to make sure i am in fact alrigith? " the blonde said  
xena thought about it for a moment'  
" do you have a stable?" she asked her  
gabreille nods  
" then yes i will stay just to make sure your okay" xena says as she whistles for her horse Argo.  
the horse comes at trot and stops right at xena. gabrielle thought the horse was beautiful. it was a tanish color wiht a blonde mane.  
" Wow she is beautiful " she said out loud  
the horse seems to understand and nayed a reponsed as if she was agreeing wiht her.  
"come this way " gabrielle said as she got up and wobble a little.  
xena wak next to the blonde to help her walk and argo followed them closely. they walked for a little bit before coming to this house in the middle of a field. it had straw and wooden roof and looked like a run down shack.  
" well this is my home for now " gabrielle said as they walked inside the house.  
the inside was just as bad. it had a dirt floor and the walls were old rotting stickings.  
" the stables is out back for the horse. you can help your self to anything you need" the blonde said " you may rest in the big room no one sleeps in there so the sheets are clean. i lay right here on this bed " she pointed to the bed that was made out of hay. " the wash room is in that room."  
xena look around the house seeing how bad of a place she was living in and thought how could she live here. she saw that the bed was much better than gabrielles. she went out side and took her horse to the stable and return. the blonde was now trying to cook some food. the aroma of the foods.  
" gabrielle you should be resting" xena said  
" non sense your my guest and im cooking " the blonde said  
xena like how stronged will gabreille was. but she should be laying down lettting her wound heal.  
" as much as i love the smell of your cooking right now i want you to take the big bed and lay down" she said with a husky voice  
gabrielle put her wooden spoon down and turn to face xena  
" you want to eat great food or you want me to lay down?' the blonde said with raspy voice  
xena thought a bout it for a few moments, truthfully it has been ages since she had decent food.  
" fine but after dinner i will clean up while you go rest deal?' xena said as a statement  
she want the blonde to go rest nwo so she could see if she is needed.  
" fine after dinner i will lay down" the blonde said  
xena smiled at that statment  
it was time to eat and gabrelle made xena go wash up for dinner. xena had never had to wash up for dineer before. she sighed and went to cllean up. when she return the food was on the table and ready to eat.  
' thank you gabrielle for this " xena said " i m sure it taste as great as it looks"  
xena takes a bit and it tasted wonderful. gabrielle smiled as she watch xena eat the food.  
"is it good? i mean i heard that my cooking was wonderful " the blonde said  
she waits for xena to respond nervously.  
"gabrielle it is the best food i had in a while" xena said " it is great thank you "  
gabreille smiked when she heard xena say that. in fact it boosted gabrielle ego. she had help defend her villgae and now made some wonderful dinner for the warriror. now that dinner was finished she had to kept to her word to the warrrior so she put her plate in the sink and went to the biggest room in the house nad layed. she winced as she got on to the bed. she knew that she wouldnt e alble to lay on the straw bed in her current conditon. she kept her ears open to hear if the warriror was still in fact her. she heard the dishes being washed so she drifted a sleep. when she awoke in the morning she had found her house empty. she put fresh clothes on and went to the barn. the warriror who had stayed the night wiht her or thought she had is gone. she wasnt a great tracker but she followed the horse tracks. they lead away from the town.  
" she left me " the blonde said " great"  
the warrior had left gabrielle in the night she figure that she would be okay and she didnt need xena help anymore. the truth was gabreille want to go xena. she wanted to leave this life behind and start fresh. she figure she could be something good. she was good at cooking and and kind of fighting. she was sure that xena need a good cook with her. she started following the tracks that lead out of the town and on to this wooden bridge that looked like it had been there for a while. it was creaky made noise when you walked on to it. some of the bridge had been missing. she begin to walk across it slowy at first but then speed it up after a moment or two. once safely across the bridge had crumble into pieces.  
"well guess there is not turning back now" she said as she followed the tracks.  
one moment later an cage came crashing down on her. there was a gaint that had trapt her in a cage.  
"let me out of here!" she demanded  
" i got you now xena" the gaint said as he sniff the cage  
'my name is gabreille " the blonde said " your after this xena are you? me too she burn my bridge down so i cant go home"  
she knew it was a lie but she wanted to get out of the cage. and she wanted to follow the tracks before they gotten old or distort.  
" how do i know your not lying?" he asked  
good question.  
" if i was xena you think i would let you capture me? " the blonde said " im a little girl for poditta"  
he thought about it for a second and let her go  
" now why are you after xena?' she asked him  
" she has blinded me" he said " what good is a blind gaint to protect any town?"  
she wonder how she had blinded him.  
"a blind giant is better than no gaint right?" she say  
" i guess you r right" he said as he let her be  
gabrielle went off to follow the fresh tracks of her new friend. she was beigning to wonder if she was going to ever find her when seh spotted the warrior horse at a sream. she slowly walk up to the horse  
" hello Argo " she said as she remember the horses name.  
the horse nay as to say hello.  
"why are you petting my horse? how did you find me?" xena said in her husky voice.  
"i followed argo prints i mean i been folowing them since i left the house. oh and the creepy old bridge is gone. it broke as soon as i walk across it" the blonde girl said.  
xena raised her brow at that last part  
" you could of been killed? what on earth were you thinking?' she ask  
" how did you blind a gaint?" the blonded as xena  
xena look suprise at that question  
"chakram to the eye" she said " he was going after an town so i fought him why?"  
" oh no reason" she said as she smiled.  
xena thinking for a moment or two before she relized that she had seen the gaint  
" GABRIELLE!" she yelled " that gaint could have killed you"  
" no he was looking for you and when he heard it wasnt you he let me go "she said " i was safe trust me xena"  
xena knew that she wasnt safe and that the giant maybe looking for them now. she deicide that it would be better if the blonde wound stay with her until she get to another village for her to stay in. she knew the girl couldnt go back to her house well since the bridge was now gone the other way is way to long for her to go alone.  
"look you may stay with me but once we reach another village you are to remain there" xena said sternly  
"xena i wont stay at another village alone...i cant it not who i am " the blonde said  
" Realy who are you then ? " xena asked " to me you look like a girl who is looking for a place to belong and trust me being wiht me isnt where you want to be. i am ruthless i have killed tons and innocent people."  
gabreille thought about it for a moment but her mind was made up she want to be wiht xena.  
"I dont care xena i want to go with you help you " the blonde said " i can even cook for you. i mean i know you like my cooking right?'  
"yes gabrielle i love your cooking but you dont want to stay with me " xena said " i will put you in danger with me. i am always fighting with someone. you could get hurt"  
" you mean like i just did protecting my town?" the blonde said. " xena this is what i chose i understand that i will be put in danger but that is what i am picking you"  
xena sighed as she could not change the young one mind. she was determine to be with xena. xena nodded as she was defeated by a small blonded girl.  
" fine but if i tell you to run than you run and dont look back understood?" xena said to her  
gabrielle nodded.  
"okay that is fine then. will you be behind me if i run?' she asked  
"yes i will always be behind" xena said almost laughing " who else is going to keep you safe from the enemy?"  
gabrielle laughed as she start to make supper.  
" what are you cooking?" xena wonder  
" well could you go find rabbit then we could have rabbit but as for now just vegs" the blonde said


End file.
